


Morning, Sunshine.

by PilotIsis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I don't know how old it is, I was cleaning up my files and found this, I'm not kidding, M/M, Shmoop, Sleepy Dean, but - Freeform, dean is an awkward lil duckling, dilligaf, here you go, so much fluff you'll suffocate, so sweet itll rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotIsis/pseuds/PilotIsis
Summary: Dean needs more coffee before he can insert his brain to mouth filters in the morning.





	Morning, Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's old but it's a classic. dean sticking his foot in his mouth is standard procedure ok. Enjoy a happy lil one-shot kids.

Dean sat at the table half asleep and staring vacantly down into his third coffee of the morning. He had gotten up ridiculously early in order to make breakfast for everyone and it was catching up to him which meant, as he scraped his nail along the warm bottom edge of the ugly ass mug, he started to tune out whatever Sam was saying and let his mind drift.

 

Ordinarily this wouldn’t be a problem; his mind would focus on odd things like…

 

_Why the fuck, do we even have these mugs? They’re tiny! And the handles are so small your fingers get stuck in them! Who even makes mugs like this? They’re useless!_

 

And it’d keep drifting on from there. He let the mug rest warm against his bottom lip and stared vacantly at his brother. The sun was starting to break through the grime on the windows at last.

 

_Gotta clean those…_

 

The light was behind Sam; it shifted and shone through his absurd mane of hair as he turned his head, looking between his laptop and notebook, making it look like Sam’s head was glowing. Dean wanted to laugh.

 

“Get a haircut dude.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything, huffing and turning to his laptop. Dean turned his attention back to his mug. It really was pretty ugly. Not quite white on the inside anymore, stained from years of coffee, it was even chipped on the bottom.

 

_Why do we keep these again? We should buy nice mugs for crying out loud._

 

Dean dragged his finger along the inside edge of the stupid tiny mug.

 

 _I should wash this before I have any more or these rings are_ gunna _stain worse… Why the fuck did I even think that? Come on man! You hate these mugs! Who the hell cares if this one gets gross and stained?_

 

Sam stood and Dean looked up.

 

“Refill?” he offered raising the coffee pot. Dean raised his mug and let Sam fill it.

 

“So much for washing it.” Dean muttered.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothin man, never mind. Just thinkin about buying new coffee mugs. These suck.”

 

Sam laughed and shook his head but raised his own ridiculously small mug in salute and took a sip.

 

That was the problem with letting his mind wander. He tended to just blurt out his thoughts at random intervals. So how is that a problem you ask, well… The problem arises because Cas is staying in the bunker at present and recently when Cas is around Deans mind tended to wander into odd territory. For example Cas had just walked into the kitchen. The movement caught Dean’s eye and his mind immediately detoured far, far away from the coffee mugs. Cas was standing with his face turned into the morning sun. He blinked slowly, like a cat soaking up the sunlight, as though he needed the warmth to keep himself functioning. Hell for all Dean knew, he did. Half a second later his thoughts changed track again, distracted by the light catching on Cas’ eyelashes.

_Fans… they make me think of fans…_

 

This thought was quickly derailed the second Cas opened his eyes.

 

 _Crap! That blue. What the fuck?_ Its _like the sun gets caught in his eyes and just bounces around in there. No. It’s like there’s two little bits of sky stuck in his eyes, each with its own little bit of sun…_

 

Cas turned his head and smiled at Dean.

 

_Crap! Forget his eyes! That! That right there is my problem. That smile is just pure fucking light. Like sunshine in a breath. Cas is like morning sunshine. That’s what he is, warm and soft but oh so bright and clear. Makes me content just looking at him…_

 

“Morning, Sunshine.”

 

Cas’ smile brightened and Sam turned to see who Dean was talking to.

 

 _Crap!! Crap, crap,_ crapitty _, crap, crap! That! That right there is why this is a problem. Get a grip Dean!_

 

Oh he was so screwed…


End file.
